Complete and Utter Bliss
by The Unknown Anonymous
Summary: Just another James and Lily story, right? Well just you wait...


**Another typical James-Lily story, right? Well just you wait ;-)...**

**Hmm...my pet octopus, Gary, who lives under my bed, keeps telling me that i DONT own harry potter. Hmph. WELL....what does he know.**

The King's Cross gaurd in London always seemed to be confused. First, his car engine seemed to disappear, then his mother-in-law kept bossing him around, now this. An odd lot would always be bustling around, wearing cloaks, pointed hats, owls in cageds. Very odd lot indeed. And weird tickets were shown to him. Hogwarts. Was that in the country?

He turned around to follow a family of four who seemed to belong to their lot. The girl, who seemed no more than sixteen, was wearing those robes, and her hair was dark red and pulled into a limp braid. She was pleading to a thin girl, with blonde hair. It was puffy, and stuck up on top of her head, which was catiously balanced on a pencil thin neck. She had a haughty look and kept saying, "Go away, Lily," The parents just seemed mesmerized by the crowd, that or they were used to their squabbles.

But when he blinked, the family was gone. They seemed as if they were heading into...the wall. Confused, like he always was, he muttered, "Bloody hell...." and went on his way before he became more perturbed.

The family, on the other hand, had just entered Platform Nine and Three Quarters. The red haired girl, Lily, had given up on pursuading her sister, and had proceeded to haul her trunk onto the train. She was soon engulfed by a flood of people, all hugging each other as they borded the train to Hogwarts.

Lily was heading to her compartment when she passed a greasy haired and pallid teenager with an abnormally large hooked nose. She smiled and said, "Hey, Sev!" But Severus took no notice, he simply looked at her with pleading eyes and went to a back compartment.

She shook her head, wondeirng. When she was settled, she was rejoined by her best friend, Alice. Alice had a large, round face, and the kindest eyes that you could find. They started talking animatedly about their summer and the new perks that came with being sixth years. As they were merrily talking away, their compartment door slid open, unnoticed by the both of them.

Of course, who was to be standing there but the infuriating James Potter?

James Potter was classified as two people. He was either the Quidditch Hero of Gryffindor, with impeccable good looks and a charming crooked smile. Or he was an 'ignorant bully toe-rag who had a head full of hot air'. The second opinion belonged to Lily Evans, who vocied it quite loudly, although the first one did have some truth to it. He had untidy black hair that never seemed to lie straight, and hazel brown eyes that twinkled mischeviously wherever he went. He had an air of being cared for by his family, even cherished. Then agian, maybe his success on the Quidditch field had inflated his head to an abnormal size.

He was always accompanied by his three best friends, more formally known as the Marauders. Sirius Black, a proud, handsome trouble maker. There was Remus Lupin, the brains of the group, and the one Lily most got along with. And last, Peter Pettigrew. He was a mouse of the boy and thier biggest fan. He just seemed content to be included in the coolest group in the school.

"Hey, Lils," He came in, plopping next to her, sliding his arm around her. Alice could see Lily gritting her teeth and her jaw twitching. Her hand was itching to hex the infuriating Potter into oblivion, but she seemed to get that under control. She shrugged his arm off, and slid down the seat, so quickly, that James fell sideways, since he was supporting his weight on her.

"Oi, what was that for?" He exclaimed, falling on his side.

She sighed, exasperated, "Potter, are we going to relive fifth year? With you stalking me every where i go?" She seemed annoyed, as if she'd given this talk a million times before.

He grinned and said, "It depends, do you want me to?" His grin was intimidating Lily.

She was aggravated, vexed, at his openess. "Jam-, I mean Potter, you ignorant bully, get OUT." She said the word with such force that the wand in her right hand started to give off red sparks and it was quivering.

James, who was, weirdly enough, in absoulte ecstasy, was repeating, "You called me James, You called me James," like a little girl. Lily almost expected him to skip to his compartment in the train. He kept yelling the chant and marched out, in complete and utter bliss.

When they were gone, she faced Alice, who was smirking. "I can't believe it! You like him! Is it love?" She kept beaming at Lily, who was slowly turning more deeper shades of red, while Alice was laughing her head off, openly. "No, I'm not," she grunted, as she changed into her Hogwarts robes. But that couldn't hide her blush that was creeping up her neck.

She pulled the robes over her head and kept muttering, "No, I don't, NO I don't..."

"I mean it was bound to happen, I just expected maybe at the end of seventh year...I mean he DID stalk you all of last year, that's admiration for you," Nothing could hide the beaming face that was growing on Alice's face.

With Alice retorting, she finally succumbed to her teasing, and mumbled, "Ok, maybe, I said maybe, I...could..possibly...do.."

Alice and Lily burst into heaps of giggles, which covered up the whooping outside in the train corridor. Little did they know, James Potter had been crouching behind the door, listening. He did some sort of odd war dance, which involved a lot of shaking and punching the air, ("What the HELL are you doing mate?" inquired Sirius, shaking his head) and ran up and down the corridor.

He ran into his compartment, and threw his arm around Peter and Remus, and laughed, borderline maniac like. "Mates, I have a feeling I'm going to love the sixth year!" James Potter grinned stupidly for the whole train ride.

**Read...Review...please?**


End file.
